The relationship between a pet and its owner can be extremely strong and involve mutual feelings of love and devotion. On account of this relationship, pet owners often search for ways to improve the lives of their beloved pets. For example, many pet owners desire ways to promote their pets' health through an improved diet. Many pet owners therefore grow and feed their pets specialized grasses that contain important vitamins and help improve digestion. For example, some cat owners grow grass (sometimes called “kitty grass”), which can help satisfy a cat's natural craving for grass, provide nutrients, and control hair balls by acting as an emetic.
Growing kitty grass, however, can be inconvenient and messy. Grass for a pet is typically grown in a pot filled with soil and grass seeds. Just like any other houseplant, the pot of grass seeds must be monitored and watered. Moreover, the pot is often located on the floor or in another unsightly location. Further, to eat the grass, a pet typically pulls at a leaf of grass in order to tear it away from its potted foundation. This action often dislodges the grass seeds from the pot and can cause soil to be spilled.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices for growing grass for consumption by household pets.